juste un cauchemar
by XYZ263103
Summary: Naruto arrive chez lui et se fait agresser par Sakura qui ne semble pas être elle même. léger très léger Sasunaru.


Bjr a tous. Me suis rendu compte que ça fait un moment que je ne réponds pas aux reviews….désolé. donc et bien :

Edwige : Non je ne sais pas et ne connais pas d'autres auteur qui font du shinosasu ou vice versa. Ce n'est pas un couple que je lis même si j'en ai écrit un une fois.

Pour tous les autres reviewers merci beaucoup de penser à laisser un p'tit com', surtout la Fougère, flyinggoddess et Haganemaru, grâce a vous je vois un peu mieux ou je vais lol. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que j'arrive a vous dévié du sasunaru mdr. Mais bon j'oublie pas les autres hein, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un mot même de temps en temps.

Cette fic à juste un très léger sasunaru mdr. Faut vraiment le voir en fait. Bon je fais toujours la relecture de mes 140 pages que vous aurez en chapitre dans quelques temps. et y'a une autre sasunaru aussi qui devrait arriver bientôt mais qui se calque un peu sur 'c'est ça vivre', faut dire que je les avait faites un peu en même temps et dans le même état d'esprit.

A plus.

* * *

**Juste un cauchemar ?**

Naruto était harassé, encore une journée d'entraînement, il avait enfin maîtrisé son jutsu, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Plus que quelques mètres le séparaient de chez lui, il avança à grand pas sur les derniers restant, ouvrit enfin la porte et allait si engouffrer lorsque deux mains le poussèrent à l'intérieur faisant claquer la porte. Le blond se retourna vivement, un kunaï à la main, mais une main enserra son poignet et le lui fit lâcher. Sa coéquipière le chevauchait, l'air extrêmement mécontente. Elle lui tordait le poignet, le faisant blanchir sous la pression. Naruto la regardait, elle le transperçait du regard, un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il lui faisait penser à celui de Sasuke, froid, presque hautain et pourtant empli de fureur.

-Sasuke ? le murmure avait passé ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

-Alors c'est de ta faute !

-Hein ? mais avant qu'il ne puit dire autre chose, les deux fines mains de la rosée se mirent à l'étrangler. Que…sa…sakur….ggllmmmp…sa

-……..la rosée voyait que le blond n'essayait pas de se défendre, tentant juste de séparer sa poigne de sa gorge.

-Sa….enfin elle lâcha. Mais je t'ai fait quoi !!!

-Tsss Usuratonkachi.

-…..c'est pas rigolo, qu'est ce que t'as Sakura ?

-Sasuke.

-Quoi Sasuke ? des nouvelles ? Jiraya la retrouvé ? il…

-C'est moi.

-…….le blond regarda au plus profond des yeux verts, ils étaient sincère, mais s'était impossible. Comment ça c'est toi ?

-Sasuke, c'est moi. Et ne me demande pas ce que je fait dans le corps de Sakura, je ne sais pas.

-…….mais….mais….si t'es là….elle est où ? dans ton corps ?

-……la rosée ouvrit en grand les yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Sasuke ?

-Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire à Dieu ? j'ai un frère taré, une équipe de merde, et maintenant ça …mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? qu'est ce que…

-Bon t'arrêtes de te plaindre ? et puis lève toi.

Mais la rosée ne l'écoutait pas. Il la souleva et la mena dans sa cuisine, la déposant sur la table. Il lui prépara de quoi boire et mit dans ses mains un thé chaud. Sakura semblait toujours ailleurs et le blond buvait son lait en l'examinant des pieds à la tête. Devant lui se tenait la fille qu'il avait toujours connu, mais elle avait une sorte d'aura qui lui disait que ce n'était pourtant pas elle en plus de sa manière de parler ou de regarder.

-Sasuke ? la rosée leva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

-…..

-Ouah, c'est zarb comme situation. Mais comment savoir si ce n'est pas Sakura qui a pété un câble ?

-As-tu fait un rapport ?

-Hein ?

-De notre combat.

-Notre….ah…oui. Mais je n'ai pas été dans tous les détails.

-Alors pose moi une question.

-…..qu'es-tu devenu ?

-Tu ne leur as pas parlé de ça ? kukuku.

-Sasuke…Naruto semblait avoir mal d'en parler.

-Un démon ailé…du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

-….ok. Le blond sembla se reprendre et lui offrit un sourire. Bon, tu dois bien savoir ou tu étais avant de partir enfin …avant d'être en elle ?

-Tu me crois comme ça ?

-Ouais. Seul toi et moi connaissons cela.

-…..j'étais dans le Nord, j'avais entendu parler d'une piste, je m'y rendais avec mon équipe.

-Le Nord….et ton équipe……

-Ils n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à moi si je ne suis pas le même….tchhh et j'espère qu'elle ne perdra pas le contrôle…

-Soit pas inquiet comme ça baka, Sakura te connais assez pour jouer le jeu. Il faut juste les rattraper avant qu'ils ne veuillent des précisions ou ne posent des questions sur quoi que ce soit….pour ta transformation…c'est vrai que ça peut causer problème.

-Si elle me connaît vraiment, elle se taira….mais avec Karin…j'espère qu'elle se retiendra…..

-Bon, on va y aller…..faut juste que j'aille voir un truc. Ne bouge pas d'ici, baa-chan…enfin la cinquième, verrait tout de suite que tu n'es pas son élève.

Deux heures plus tard, le blond rentra dans l'appart, une ride sur le front. Il regarda sa coéquipière et fila dans sa chambre. Sasuke le connaissait assez pour savoir que tant de silence n'était pas normal, il le suivit donc et prit place sur le lit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-….

-Usuratonkachi ?

-On part en équipe. Yamato vient pour moi au cas ou je perdrais le contrôle, Kakashi nous suit, et Saï sera là.

-Quel est le problème ?

-On ne peut pas allez aussi vite qu'on le voudrait, mais je vais forcer la chose ne t'en fais pas.

-……..

-Maintenant écoute. Le blond s'était accroupi devant elle et lui prenait les mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-……

-Le plus dur sera pour toi. Sakura…..

-….

-…elle sort avec Saï.

-QUOI !

-…..le blond ne baissa aucunement les yeux. T'as bien entendu.

-…..

-On ne peut pas lui dire quoi que ce soit, ni a lui, ni aux autres. Il faut que tu agisses comme elle. Sinon, ils risquent de t'enfermer en attendant que Sakura ne reviennent d'elle-même vers le village. Donc…

-Je jouerais le jeu….

-Ok

-….même si j'ai l'impression que ça va me tuer.

-…..hahaha. désolé Sasuke. Le blond se releva et continua à faire son sac. Bon on va aller chez toi, tu vas devoir préparer ton sac.

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient chez elle et l'Uchiha bataillait dans le placard de son ancienne coéquipière. Il fit son sac et pesta. En partant de chez Naruto il avait déjà eu à faire avec sa vessie, et voilà que ça lui reprenait. La jeune fille lâcha donc tout à nouveau pour y aller, Naruto lui attendait sagement dans un coin lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Il accourut pour se retrouver devant la porte des wc.

-Sakura ?

-Na..Na…

-Quoi ? t'as un problème ? ouvre je…

-PERVERS !

-Hein ? quoi ? mais ?

-…..

-…..Sasuke ? Naruto regardait la porte sans rien comprendre.

-Elle…elle vient d'avoir…

-Quoi ? hey Teme elle a quoi ?

-Ses règles.

-…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-LA FERME BAKA !!!! le blond mit donc ses mains devant sa bouche, tentant de penser à son coéquipier enfermé dans cette galère, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouffer.

-Ok ok, ne panique pas. Je reviens, bouge pas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il toqua à la porte.

-Naruto ?

-Qui d'autre ? tu sais bien que ses parents sont en voyage, je te l'ai dit. Ouvre et prends ça. Y'a un mode d'emploi dessus.

-…….la rosée prit donc des serviettes.

-Y'avait bien des tampons, mais je ne sais pas si tu aurais réussi à les mettre. Hahahahah

-La ferme.

-Oui pardon hahahaha. Pour une fois, ch'ui content d'être moi hahahaha.

-Tssss.

-Te revoilà. Ben quoi, rougi pas comme ça. Dis toi qu'en compensation tu peux la voir à poil.

-Hmpf. Mais les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent, et sont teint vira au rouge carmin.

-Quoi ?

-Mais ça veut dire qu'elle va me voir à poil aussi si elle est en moi !!!!

-Mwahahahahahaha. Le blond lui mit une main sur la nuque et la ramena dans la chambre. Bon il va hahahaha falloir aller en pffffhahaha acheter.

-Hein ?

-Tu sais peut être combien de temps les siennes durent ? et puis combien il lui en faut pas jour ? et….

-C'est bon la ferme. Sasuke avait de nouveau une couleur écrevisse.

-Ok. Oh fait Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Elle est comment Sakura ?

-La ferme Dobe. Mais les rougeurs de son amie le fit rire.

-Et ça te dirait pas d'essayer de nouvelle expérience ? Naruto se mit à lui caressait la joue avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Tcchhh me touche pas Usuratonkachi !

-Hahaha, je plaisante, je plaisante.

-Vraiment ? t'avais l'air plutôt sérieux.

-Mouais, c'est qu'elle voudra jamais de moi, alors….

-T'en as qu'après son corps ?

-Hein ?

-Là, si on le fait, c'est comme si tu le faisais avec elle, mais en même temps ce n'est pas le cas, car ce sera avec moi. Donc, si tu le fais, ça veut dire que t'en a qu'après son corps.

-…..ah ouais…vu comme ça…t'as raison…..merde alors.

-Pffff.

-…..

-Quoi ?

-T'en a pas l'air comme ça Teme, mais tu prends soin de ceux que t'aime bien.

Après un petit pouffement de la part de l'Uzumaki qui se prit une baffe derrière la tête, ils prirent leurs sacs et se mirent en route, achetant au passage ce qu'il fallait puis se rendant au point de rendez vous. Saï accueillit sa petite amie d'un baiser bien langoureux. Le cerveau de Sakura essaya de fonctionner à la manière du petit Sasuke qui en cet instant avait envie de fuir mais ne le pouvait pas et devait en plus réfléchir à comment elle s'y prendrait.

Naruto dans le dos du brun prit une pose, Sasuke la refit comme il pouvait, son sharingan ne pouvant l'aidé pour une fois, et enfin, Saï la lâcha. L'Uchiha vit le blond tournait les yeux timidement avec un sourire une main sur les lèvres. Il refit de même et son compagnon lui attrapa finalement la main, ne voyant rien d'anormal dans l'attitude de sa petite amie mis à part qu'elle regardait un peu trop derrière lui.

-Tu as mieux embrassé que d'habitude Sakura. T'as appris ça ou ?

-La ferme baka ! et toute rouge Sakura enleva sa main et partie un peu plus loin alors que Naruto mit une main sur l'épaule de son nouveau coéquipier.

-Ton fais pas, elle a sûrement ses ragnagnas. AIIEUUUUUU Sakuraaaaa !!! Naruto se frottait la tête à l'endroit où la pierre l'avait touchée.

-La ferme aussi U…Baka !!!

-Hahahaha.

Saï regarda Naruto d'un drôle d'œil mais haussa simplement les épaules alors que Kakashi arrivait finalement en compagnie de Yamato, ils se concertèrent un instant, l'argenté leur demandant de but en blanc d'où leur venait l'information sur le brun qui avait précipité le départ. Naruto fit un énorme sourire et trouvant une excuse des plus bidon, ils se mirent en route. Mais Kakashi avait remarqué qu'il s'était gratté le bout du nez et regarda donc Sakura qui semblait impénétrable sur la situation.

Le groupe marcha un moment jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt dense et imposante. Saï et Yamato s'occupaient de leurs arrières, Kakashi les devançait pour préparer le terrain. Naruto était près de Sakura et à voix basse il le tint informé sur comment s'y prendre avec son petit ami. Sasuke écoutait patiemment se rendant compte que le blond avait du observer bien souvent le couple pour en connaître autant sur la jeune fille et ses manies envers Saï. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini cette discussion le prénom de la rosée résonna et Naruto lui lança un regard, prenant appuis plus fortement en atterrissant pour rebondir beaucoup plus loin que Kakashi même. Très vite Sasuke n'en pus plus et accéléra, partant à la suite de Naruto, le reste de l'équipe se faisant assez vite devancé. Kakashi hurla de ralentir le rythme, mais ils le maintinrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne supporte pas ce mec.

-Hahaha. Tu vas tout faire foiré Teme.

-Hmpf.

Ils continuèrent sur leur lancée jusqu'à ce que Sasuke lui-même ne lui demande de ralentir. Le corps de Sakura n'était pas sien, plus fragile, moins endurant, il avait mal aux jambes et était à bout de souffle, qu'importe si son esprit avait envi de continuer encore et toujours plus loin, là était sa limite. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus et stoppa, bientôt imiter par Naruto.

-Mais quelle galère merde !

-Calme toi. Il ne faut que trois jours à cette allure pour y arriver, quatre à la limite…

-C'est trop ! il faut aller plus vite ! Sakura essayait de reprendre son souffle les joues rougies par l'effort.

-…….Kakashi sensei !

-Oui Naruto ? l'argenté avait atterri à quelques pas, soufflant un peu lui aussi.

-Sasuke risque de n'être plus là où je sais qu'il est, il faudrait accélérer !

-Tu crois pas qu'on va assez vite déjà ? comment veux tu…

-Une invocation m'y aidera ! alors ? alors ? je peux ? hein ?

-Calme toi baka ! la rosée lui foutu une baffe derrière le crâne lui tirant un râle et une grimace mais qui finit cependant en excuse devant le regard de Kakashi qui n'avait jamais vu Naruto parlait ainsi à sa coéquipière. Habituellement il acceptait toute remarque de cette dernière.

-S'il accepte. Kakashi avait laissé sa voix traîner.

-Héhéhé.

Donc après une invocation faisant apparaître un énorme crapaud, il dut le convaincre de les mener jusque dans un pays froid, tous, et rapidement. L'amphibien le regarda de travers un bon moment, s'attendant à un combat des plus rudes, mais accepta finalement d'aider son invocateur. Une journée et demi plus tard, a renfort de bond avalant des kilomètres mais de manière inconfortable, ils atterrirent dans de la neige. Le crapaud rentra chez lui dans un pouf tonitruant et les laissa se débrouiller seuls, sans un regard en arrière. Les heures de marche commencèrent, glaciales et fatigantes sur un terrain dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, utilisant bien vite leur chakra pour marcher sur le manteau blanc et ne laisser ainsi aucune trace de leur passage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke avait ouvert un œil, s'était redressé en baillant et deux membres de son équipe le regardèrent surpris, car leur compagnon n'était pas si démonstratif habituellement. Le brun sursauta en voyant trois paires d'yeux sur lui, et Sakura comprit, croyant à un cauchemar, lorsqu'elle vit ses mains qu'elle avait toujours observé dans son enfance, mais surtout jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait une envie pressante. Une telle sensation ne pouvait être que vrai. Elle se leva, mimant le faciès du brun tel qu'elle l'avait vu il y a des années à son réveil lors de mission. Il rangeait d'abord ses affaires, ensuite il s'étirait et enfin il partait s'isoler un instant. Elle ne put revenir au camp avant un petit moment, le rouge aux joues devant ce qu'elle venait de voir et de toucher.

-T'en as mis du temps juste pour pisser Sasuke. En plus t'es pas matinal alors que t'étais pressé hier…on y va ?

-……ne sachant quoi dire, elle préféra le silence, rougissant tout de même en réfléchissant rapidement mais une voix de fille le sortie de ses réflexions.

-Sasuke-kun ! je t'ai versé un café, tu veux toujours ta boule de riz avec ? ou aujourd'hui tu préférerais autre moi ?

-……le regard que lui donna le brun la fit baisser les yeux un instant et rire Suigetsu.

-La ferme Suigetsu !!!

-Hahahaha mais t'es trop conne Karin, c'est pas ma faute.

-Tu penses pas Juugo ? elle…

-Fermez là et mangez. Sakura avait utilisé la voix de son coéquipier et jubilait intérieurement, surtout qu'ils avaient stoppés et fait ce qu'il disait ou presque.

-Sasuke ?

-…..

-On devrait peut être se dépêcher non ? ils pourraient bouger et…

-On restera là.

-Quoi ! je te rappelle que j'ai Kisame à me farcir ! j'ai pas de temps à perdre ! et je croyais que toi non plus !

-……

-…..ok j'ai compris, pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Tchhhh.

-Et pourquoi doit on rester là ?

-….. le brun n'insista pas, laissant planer le mystère, mirant dans sa tasse les sharingans qu'il avait activé sans le vouloir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ne supportait plus d'être près de Saï, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape et Kakashi semblait se douter de quelque chose. Ils stoppèrent pour la nuit dans une petite grotte et Sasuke faisait son possible pour être toujours occuper et ne pas rester près de Saï. Son pire supplice fut quand elle comprit qu'il préparait une couche pour deux. Naruto voyait sa camarade qui n'en menait pas large, mais une autre question lui taraudait l'esprit, la prenant à part Sakura, il demanda à Sasuke ce qu'il comptait faire après, mais le brun restait silencieux sur la suite des événements. Il alla à sa couche plus tard comme à l'échafaud et détesta Naruto pour le sourire qu'il arborait. Ce dernier se réveilla le matin avec la rosée entre les bras et sursauta assez pour la réveiller. Il était tôt, ils se préparèrent à reprendre la route lorsque Saï dégaina un petit katana qu'il dirigea sous la gorge de sa petite amie juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la grotte.

-Où est Sakura ? et qui es tu ?

-…..le regard vert devint plus sombre, presque agacé et totalement impérieux.

-Saï, rengaine ton arme.

-Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être et….que fais tu ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Naruto avait attrapé le bout du Katana et par un mouvement lent mais puissant il retourna la lame pour l'enlever de sa poigne.

-Naruto ? le regard noir du brun était plus que méfiant.

-Que sais tu que tu nous caches Naruto ? Kakashi était apparu à leurs cotés, inquiétant.

-…..le blond interrogea du regard la rosée, et cette dernière jura en fermant les yeux, l'air las.

-Alors ?

-Devant vous ce tient le corps de Sakura. Mais, en elle est Sasuke.

-……

-Nous ne plaisantons pas. Ils ont échangés leurs corps, et on ne sait même pas comment.

Saï rentra son arme, Sakura s'éloigna reprenant place près du blond, poings sur les hanches, lançant un regard Sasukien à l'assemblée qui ne douta pratiquement plus.

-J'ai vérifié, c'est lui.

-Tu veux dire que j'embrassais Sasuke depuis notre départ ?

-Ouais, mais c'est le corps de Sakura.

-….Le brun semblait dégoûté.

-Donc l'information sur la situation de Sasuke tu l'as eu ainsi, parce qu'il te l'a dit. Kakashi jaugeait la jeune fille ne sachant que trop penser.

-Exact, j'ai fait croire que l'infos venait d'ailleurs car je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons. Apparemment tu es mauvais acteur Sasuke. Hahahaha.

-Tchhh imbécile.

-Hahahaha.

La conversation s'étala un peu jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne leur dise que son équipe était pressée et qu'ils ne pourraient rester en place longtemps. La route reprit dans le calme, tous accéléraient sans se plaindre, comprenant que la rosée était en danger. Sasuke les guidait, il savait que son corps n'était plus très loin. Le trajet se faisait en silence, Saï lui lançait des petits regards méchant, et Naruto restait près de lui, assurant sa protection contre il ne savait quoi.

Sakura venait de passer la première journée, elle avait tenté d'agir le plus normalement possible, cherchant comment prévenir le village, espérant que le brun était dans son corps. Etre en lui l'éclatée cependant, elle sentait une force qu'elle n'avait pas, et devant un point d'eau, elle tentait de comprendre comment utiliser le sharingan. A un moment, elle vit son corps se transformer, son tatouage se propageant, elle eut peur, ne comprenant pas quoi faire, mais en se calmant, tout redevint normal. Encore plus elle chercha une solution de prendre contact avec ses amis. Lorsqu'elle partie s'endormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, ne se sentant pas en sécurité, entre Karin qui tentait de s'approcher de lui, de Suigetsu qui le regardait en silence, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur et de Juugo qui malgré son air inoffensif avait l'air d'être le plus dangereux du groupe.

Au matin, elle se réveilla, trouvant Karin faisant son petit déj, elle s'éclipsa. La matinée passa, elle se tenait dans un coin, regardant le tatouage qu'il portait sur son bras gauche, cherchant à quoi il pouvait servir. Karin et Suigetsu s'engueulaient et entrecoupaient leur entraînement de coup l'un vers l'autre. Sakura ne disait rien, et leva la tête en entendant une plainte de douleur, suivit d'une sorte de cri, regardant vers le duo. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Juugo se tenait la tête d'une main, l'autre sur son sceau, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas. Les deux autres sautèrent sur lui, tentant de le maintenir. Ils regardaient vers Sasuke, et Sakura ne comprenait pas.

-T'attends quoi SASUKE !!! Suigetsu venait d'éviter un coup et voyait que la transformation continuée.

-…..

-SASUKE !!! Karin le regardait, les sourcils froncés, attendant qu'il agisse. Mais Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire.

-ECARTEZ VOUS ! SUIGETSU, KARIN !

Sakura entendait sa propre voix et vit son corps tomber devant elle, courir en avant, puis frapper le sol, laissant la terre recouvrir le jeune homme en pleine mutation. Les deux autres qui l'avaient lâcher, sortirent leurs armes, aux aguets, pris entre deux feux. Sasuke courut en sens inverse, retournant vers son corps d'homme qu'occupait toujours Sakura. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, sans son sharingan il ressentait un manque, se sentait trop vulnérable.

-Sakura, active mon sharingan et….merde. Il sauta en avant, attrapant son corps et se fit tomber en arrière pour éviter un coup.

-Sasuke !!

Suigetsu et Karin ne comprenait plus rien, et Naruto courait vers Juugo qui était ressortit auprès de ses deux compagnons, assénant des coups à droite et à gauche sur le couple à terre qui les évitait comme il pouvait. Le blond l'envoya bouler un peu plus loin, il se déplaçait de plus en plus comme un animal, sautant sur sa proie lui donnant un coup avant de se réceptionner au sol pour rebondir sur lui, sa vitesse ne faisait qu'accroître. Pourtant la colère de Juugo grandissait elle aussi et le blond se reçu un coup qui le fit grogner comme la bête qu'il devenait, se réceptionnant au sol, il courut de nouveau vers son adversaire, sautant sur lui en déployant ses queues qui étaient sortie au nombre de deux.

Ces dernières le maintinrent au sol, alors que sa face se tenait près de celle de Juugo et qu'un museau sous forme de chakra commençait à se former. Sasuke se tourna vers son corps, lui tenant la main, sentant comme un courant électrique le parcourir. Il tourna ses yeux verts vers les siens, tombant sur ses sharingans, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après le vertige qui l'avait prit, il se retrouva dans son corps. Un râle de plaisir s'éleva de sa gorge, il fonça vers le blond et usa de son pouvoir sur son allié.

Juugo redevenu lui-même tomba à genoux et n'était retenu que par la poigne de Naruto qui le lâcha qu'en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, mais se tint tout de même à distance. Naruto se pencha ensuite devant Sasuke qui regardait s'il ne lui était rien arrivé avec un certain plaisir sur la face. Les deux équipes se toisaient l'une l'autre, mis à part Naruto qui regardait son meilleur ami dans le blanc des yeux et qui ne voyait personne d'autre. Sasuke souffla, il n'avait pas pensé à la suite des événements.

-Hey Sasuke ! il se passe quoi là exactement ??!!

-…..Sasuke tourna la tête sur le coté, regardant son équipe qui était sur ses gardes.

-Sasuke ? Naruto avait tellement peur de le laisser pour se rendre auprès de sa compagne et le voir disparaître.

-…..

Le brun tourna la tête vers ses deux coéquipiers, Sakura se faisant examiner de long en large par Saï. Il fit un pas en avant en même temps que Naruto qui lui souriait pas trop sur de lui pour les rejoindre. Sasuke sentit contre sa paume celle de son meilleur ami, Naruto ne le lâchait plus, mêlant même ses doigts aux siens. Il pensait vouloir rompre le contact, mais pourtant il n'agissait pas. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de Sakura, alors il n'y pensa plus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'inquiéter ainsi pour eux. Quand il fut rassuré sur le sort de la jeune fille, et malgré ce qu'il ressentait, il regarda son équipe et allait leur dire de s'en aller, préparant sa main pour faire apparaître un chidori qui lui aurait permit de s'effacer en laissant le blond à terre, mais pleins de petites étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Sasuke venait de se faire sonner par son ancien camarade.

-Uuuhh tchhh tu vas me payer ça DOBE !!! Mais sa voix perdait de sa vigueur en même temps qu'il s'étalait de tout son long.

-……Le blond lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

-Dobe ?

Sasuke venait de se réveiller et essaya d'attraper un kunai, mais il ne portait aucun ustensile de se genre. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, regardant autour de lui, de droite à gauche, revenant toujours sur le couple lui faisant face et qui avait les yeux ronds de le voir en pleine panique dès son réveil. Un reflet attira son attention et il se mit à trembler, ses nerfs lâchant, alors qu'il gémissait misérablement de désespoir et de frustration.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma fille ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? c'est qui Dobe ?

-NOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!! PPAAAaaassss çaaaaaa !!!!

Et Sakura sortie de son canapé familial, courant chez le blond pour le réveiller et lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, laissant les passants voir une Haruno courir en robe de chambre à travers la ville, une expression de rage toute Sasukienne sur la face.

Fin. (oui je sais encore faire des histoires courtes, non je ne garantie pas leurs intelligences looool)


End file.
